


Perfection under Detroit lights

by deadnightshade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Secret Relationship, Swearing, anyways NEXT, don't get me wrong i love amelia and their marriage, i had to post this, i'm sorry i just love Bryan so much it hurts, i've been listening to flawless by beyonce and i was like omg i have to write this, kind of forbidden love??, kisses!!, smut is OF COURSE coming up guys no worries, sorry if it's utter BULLSHIT, sweet summertime child meets salty winter girl, wet dreams, what i'm writing is a self indulgent SHIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadnightshade/pseuds/deadnightshade
Summary: Returning to the city where he was raised was a good idea at first. Until he discovered he had a thing for a young, unpredictable and mysteriously beautiful girl who was just legal enough to flirt with. Startled by his sudden attraction, just before leaving to Quantic Dream HQ for casting, Bryan is pushed to choose between his strong and deep relationship and a new destructive flame that took over his thoughts and destroyed all moral values he bore inside.





	1. Uncanny meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at like 1 am, and the only thing i can say is that: I'm tired, thirsting over Bryan, and english is not my native language, so if there are any mistakes - tell me and i'll eat ice cream to forget i ever made them :) i love my positive thinking, it feels nice

Flawless

Is what they called her

A girl with a beauty of a rose

The voice of a songbird

The grace of a jaguar

Pride of a peacock

A mind of a predator

And a laugh of God

 

         Picking up her bag from under the table, a girl brushed her blond hair back, putting it in two pretty buns on each side of her head. Her eyelashes were long, her lips a little full, looking a small pout. Her eyes glowed even with simply natural makeup. She wore a dress shirt with no particular design on it, a black skirt touching her upper knees, leaving her long legs to the view. Stockings, black shoes with laces. She looked clean and pure.

 

“Elisabeth, could I have your paper, please? I know you’ve been taking notes and I pulled an all nighter yesterday…” A small boy from her class approached her slowly, afraid she might answer like every other time. No matter if she tried acting kind, venomous words always tried leaving her mouth, this pretty mouth and slap the people in front of her right into the face. They always were surprised how such a girl could bear so many layers, but Elisabeth did just fine. 

 

“You should plan your time better, Dain.” She answered calmly, like she had patience and the time, as if she cared. The boy stared at her in surprise when she took the time to give the notes to the boy. He shone with happiness as he grabbed them and ran away, waving at her and apologizing for the inconvenience again.

 

Elisabeth silently sighed, to attract less attention, and started walking peacefully towards her next class - journalism. Which was not one of the main ones, a totally additional one. But it was the subject she always wanted to study, on the same level as liberal arts.

 

Once inside the classroom she sighed again, noticing how every head turned at her. She sometimes wondered if those stares were those of admiration, jealousy or something else entirely. Unanswered questions ran through her mind, making her stumble on her way to her seat. Uncomfortable. Too noisy. She disliked the noise. It made her head ache. Too often for her liking. Being one of the oldest girls in school in senior year was harder than it looked. However, not only her maturity and silence gave it away. The thoughts she bore deep inside were much darker than anyone here present at the moment. 

 

“Good morning, people, I hope you pulled no all-nighters yesterday, because this lesson might be a little difficult if you did.”

 

“As always, sir.” Someone shouted from the back of the classroom and Elisabeth kept her eyes focused on one certain trace of gum on her table. Disgusting. She looked outside the window to get her mind of the chewed piece of food that once was on the desk. There were kids playing on the street. Their shouts were heard from far away, and unless you wore headphones they would start to get on your nerves sooner than you'd think. However, the place where they played was pretty, as the whole Detroit’s west side was, Elisabeth believed.

 

Suddenly, professor’s voice woke the girl up from her thoughts and she looked up at the source of everyone’s attention. Her classmates were staring at her like she was a greek statue or some monster at a freak show, she couldn’t quite place it.

 

“Your nose is bleeding; do you want to go to the infirmary?” Professor asked but it passed through the blonde’s ears like blank noise.

 

“Oh, I’m quite alright,” she started, “I’ll manage.” Elisabeth touched just the outside of her nostrils, and preparing to see lots of blood there, she took a tissue from her the outside pocket of her school white bag. She didn’t want to stain the new bag with her red liquid, so she did everything faster than light.

 

“You sure? You know you _can_ go there if you’d like a break.” The middle-aged man’s voice was not soothing at all, it irritated Elisabeth to the point where she only could close her eyes, trying to calm down.

 

“Do not worry, I’m fine. It happens.”

 

The class’s attention was soon at the blackboard, where the professor, his name was Mr. Synther, Elisabeth remembered, wrote down notes about how to interview a person properly. Her brain be damned! If she didn’t bleed she could have listened to the man. Head ached too much, she had to leave sooner or later. Those reoccured too often for her liking. 

 

Soon after she finally stopped bleeding like a horse, the bell rang, and all students simultaneously got up from their seats, each thanking the professor for his kind advices. It all seemed like a nightmare, Elisabeth thought. The shadows, the voices, the ever present smile on the professor's face. But she paid it no mind, as always.

 

Exiting this school was one of the best moments in her entire existence. The girl fixed her hair and her collar, her skirt was a little weird from the whole day of sitting, and the blonde desperately tried fixing it again and again. Once she understood the action was useless, she strolled calmly towards the Detroit Public Library. She often went there after school to check out new books and just to seek the calmness, the darkness of a building, visited by either old people (who she didn’t particularly dislike, but sometimes their conversations were too far right politically, and she couldn’t breathe properly) or university students, who were unable to find the needed information on internet at midnight.

Her thoughts often wandered towards negative characteristics of society. Elisabeth couldn’t really control it, but it wasn’t important - she lived with what she had.

Mirroring the woman beside her, Elisabeth made sure to keep her mouth shut, and not to speak to herself like she often did at home, or not look lost as she wandered into an unknown, again, political texts section.

Empty and hollow, as always, she walked around the aisles, trying to find something interesting for her tired brain. Nothing came to mind, and she was just ready to leave, but a sight stopped her from moving.

A young man stepped into the library, holding his phone close and smiling to himself way too brightly. He must have been invited to a party with popular people he adored or got a girlfriend after three desperate tries. Elisabeth smirked to herself. Scratch that, he must _be_ the popular people inviting geeks to the parties and must not only have one, but all the girls around him as potential girlfriends. He was astoundingly beautiful, handsome yes, but pretty, in a more childlike way. Something inside Elisabeth stirred, the heart started to pump, and the blood filled her cheeks. She blushed for the first time in months. Surprising, but not when the cause was the face of the young man.

Instead of being creepy and spying on him, she left in a hurry, checking if she didn’t leave anything in the building. Once outside, she breathed in the warm air of early autumn Detroit and smiled to herself. It was a nice evening to spend in a café, reading her unfinished assignment and adding some important details she would acquire while checking some interesting sites. _Sounds like a plan._

 

Elisabeth walked into the nearest café around and sat down inside, where air conditioning was on. If it wasn't as hot she would prefer staying outside and smelling the trees and looking at pedestrians. Not always, though, because sometimes she would only notice their negative traits, instead of seeing beauty in everyone. But it all depended on the day and the luck.

Her body always reacted badly to the heat of autumn. Taking off her bag, she put it on the ground beside her, also opening a button on her shirt, trying to lessen the warmth. It was annoying, to say the least, to always be hot like that. Once settled, her coffee on the table, she took her small slim computer (mind you, not an Apple) and a notebook. Elisabeth always wondered how people could use technology more than traditional pencil and paper. It’s the same even with electronic books nowadays. What a bunch of asses… people who invented those technological developments.

Her thoughts were stopped by the very same guy entering the café. Confused and surprised, the blonde pushed the undesired locks of hair behind her ears and started typing on Google the tips for watercolor. She couldn’t always focus on journalism, could she?

Right then she heard a distant noise of something falling on the floor and a small cry. Elisabeth tiredly looked up, sipping her coffee with a resting bitch face, and saw the same guy, again, go down on his knees and pick up his wallet, with all the coins running free. Reluctantly, Elisabeth got up from her seat and went up to the cashier, where the man was trying to pick up his money. He saw her approach and smiled. Suddenly Elisabeth’s heart jumped, but calmed immediately after; his smile was angelic, bright and sunny, like the summer days at the Cote d’Azure in France. She could finally describe him properly and he reminded her of a puppy. Brown deep eyes, with a shade of honey (the description she thought of reminded her of Marina and the Diamonds’ song and the girl smiled to herself). Darkish brown hair, some parts completely not brushed, a mess like a bird nest, actually.

 

“Thanks!” he smiled as Elisabeth gave him every coin she could find on the floor. Some, probably not even his. She glanced behind the man, and saw there was a step, putting the cashiers a little higher than the entrance, like a stage. Obviously, the man tripped.

 

“No problem,” Elisabeth smiled back, and returned to her small round table. It was made of wood and had little scars from its previous clients – the girl tried to focus on everything except for the man who was paying with all the coins they gathered together.

 

 

“Excuse me?” The girl looked up and noticed the man looking down at her, directly in her eyes, without glancing at her computer screen, for what she was immensely grateful, because it was all about flower shops around the street rather than important assignment stuff. She procrastinated. Again. “Yes? What’s wrong?” Her voice was gentle, like always when she tried pretending like she cared.

 

“I just wondered – I saw you in the city library, right?” His voice was filled with honey and a certain roughness, that wasn’t rough. It was extremely difficult to describe the sound, but it was melodic, not too feminine, but not too manly, not too deep, but deep enough.

 

“Correct, but I simply looked around, didn’t pick anything.” Shut up, just stop, stop, stop.

 

“And we meet again in the café not far, that’s certainly a coincidence.” The man laughed and still stood, uncertain of what to do. He seemed as lost as a puppy under the sudden rain in a field.

 

“Do you want to sit?” Elisabeth asked, but immediately regretted it, as her inner voice was crying, whimpering for her to stop ruining everything, same shit as always. _Swearing is bad, Beth._

 

“Wh- Oh yes, I’d like to sit, if that’s okay with you,” The man finally sat down and looked at the girl questioningly. Blonde with two lush buns, plushy lips, red, but naturally colorful, a long but still pretty nose and bangs that hid her eyebrows and forehead. But her eyes, they were of the most vivid green he has ever seen. They looked alien, if not terrifying. She reminded him of the green eyed monster - greed. 

 

Elisabeth closed her laptop and pushed it in her bag in a swift motion, turning to the guy. He was still holding his coffee cup and a cinnamon roll on a small pink plate.

 

“You can put your things on the table, if that’s okay with you,” she started, mocking his shy attics in a friendly way. The man smiled and laughed to himself, mumbling something under his breath, probably the repetition of what the girl had just said. “What’s your name?” She asked, caressing her hand softly with long slim fingers. The red paint was still new, and it covered her nails entirely, hiding some natural imperfections. Hiding them well.

 

“I’m Bryan, and you?”

 

“Elisabeth, it’s nice to meet you.”


	2. Show me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocent talks, meeting a new friend, mostly sunny in West Detroit, what else to wish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing boiis

The young man looked cheerful, with a certain depth of character that Elisabeth wished to uncover, however, no matter how hard she tried to get the inner voice to leave, it didn't budge. She had to listen to its old  _you're worthless stop trying to befriend him_ or sometimes it got creative  _being close to unknown people is an unhealthy coping mechanism, you should know that, you piece of -_

"So, what are you doing in Detroit?" He asked in his raspy, but kind voice which made Elisabeth shake her head a little, as if she was trying to put her bangs out of the way, but in reality it was to shake away all the thoughts she wanted to leave for now. She knew they wouldn't leave forever. 

 

"I live here," the girl started, "being 18, educating myself, all of that." He smiled at her, sipping his coffee. It was too sugary, he thought, and still drank two more gulps before putting it down.

 

"In which university are you?" Suddenly Bryan became worked up and apologized shyly. "Oh, Christ, ha-ha, I must seem like a creep, you don't have to answer that." Elisabeth simply smiled at him, those caring green eyes piercing his. Unless she turned her gaze away, he wouldn't stop looking in this eyes, which was strange. He believed eyes were the mirror of human soul, but in this case he must be wrong. They seemed lovely, green like grass, _fresh as cucumber as they taught us in middle school,_ he thought. 

 

"I'm in no university, but in a high school, but about you... What are you doing in life?" The first part of the answer made Bryan squirm on his seat uncomfortably, but later he remembered she noted she was 18. It shouldn't bother him this much, right? He was't planning a relationship, he already met someone important, whom he thought he was going to end up married in several years. 

 

 _Amelia Rose Blaire, what a name_ , Bryan thought.  _Such grace for a human being, such beauty and the name - a cherry on top of her entire being._

 

"Oh, I'm a small scale actor," his answer was curt and maybe a little forced. Elisabeth was never really good at reading people, or maybe people were just too unpredictable for her to read them well. 

 

"That's really interesting, do you like doing that? Playing other people?" Bryan smiled at her question, maybe even grateful she didn't ask for his autograph. He must probably stop meeting up with random people for conversation because one day he will be discovered. It's not like he was  **extremely** famous, it's just he thought everything from family members to personal taste should stay private, and, no matter the number of movies you've made, people will always find a reason to disturb you. Although it shouldn't stop him from meeting new cool people, still the thought bugged him like some sort of Inception. "I've come to realize that yes! I really like portraying other personalities and actions that I wouldn't normally do in real life."

 

His smile was not forced now and his hands flying around to convey excitement were the proof of honesty. Elisabeth laughed.

 

"I also like pretending I'm someone else, it sometimes makes your life easier, don't you think?" 

 

"Daring to say that to a face of an unknown man, ha-ha, but besides that, I suppose living as someone else for a day isn't all that bad? Plus, if nobody notices..." His voice became more shallow, as if he was remembering something unpleasant, but trying to push the memories away. His brow furrowed a little and Elisabeth noticed how many freckles the man had plastered all over his face and neck, which was uncovered by the round cut of his blue shirt. Nice color and nice fabric, the girl thought.  _Why don't you steal it if you like it so?_

 

"I see you too have lots of experience in pretending, and I got an idea!" Her eyes shone brightly, just like his, and she pointed to the computer in her bag. "Show me the movie you were completely someone else. That must be a movie with a cold, maybe a little disturbed character with a blank face." 

 

If he wasn't as flustered by her demand, he would have totally asked if it was a compliment, informing him that in reality he was warm, sane man with an expressive face. "Sure, I mean - maybe I could show you the short movie I've made not a long time ago, _Dreams from a Petrified Head._ " 

 

"The floor is yours, go on," Elisabeth put the laptop in the middle and opened the browsing. As the man tapped the required info, searching for the movie online, Elisabeth had the time to watch him even closer. His lips plump, his nose a masculine shape, with a small bump at the tip. His eyelashes long and prominent, moving up and down as he ran through sites, in order to find an illegal way to play the required video. 

 

As the movie played Elisabeth took her off her buns and let her hair fall down on her skinny shoulders, the lightning of the setting sun creating an illusion of a cascade. her hair was as clean as her entire being, as pure and as innocent, just like their talks too. Bryan was looking around, blushing, uncomfortable with such an intimate situation. Showing his movies was never a liking of his, but maybe it would change soon. He believed he might have an epiphany and not be afraid to open up to fans anymore. 

 

"I think the acting is amazing, you're the complete opposite in real life, I think." The blonde ran her fingers through her sunny hair, taking off some small nests around. His gaze wondered to her hands. He noticed there some scars, small ones,probably petty burns when she was a child and couldn't properly prepare spaghetti. He smirked to the thought. His attention was later turned to Elisabeth's serious look, as his generation calls it "resting bitch face" but he thought it sounded too rough for a girl like her, seemingly fragile, not in a bad way (as if he was a patriarchal society supporter), but in a cute way, maybe even a childlike way. She was very young, but her 18 years still showed. Tired face, when she was resting her head in her hand, circles under her eyes, when she rubbed the concealer off while focusing on the movie. And still she looked perfect, weirdly so, as if she was designed by someone up there, but Bryan was the first person to know to never trust looks at first sight and always look in the eyes - where soul resided... "Plus your face looks really flawless in this shot." 

 

The man awoke from his philosophical reflections and his eyes fell on the screen, where titles were showing in a moody way, as if the movie was also tired. Bryan laughed, _nonsense._ "So, did you like it?" He asked, finishing his lukewarm coffee and taking a piece of the cinnamon roll he had ordered.

 

"It was beautiful, the setting, the color schemes and most importantly your acting, it feels as if I'm in there, among the silence stares and strange people." Elisabeth sighed, finishing her coffee as well. When she put the cup back on the table, she saw a piece of chantilly -  _what was chantilly doing on a cinnamon roll?-_ fall on the wooden table. Bryan, focused more on the message on his phone, a black something, the girl couldn't quite place it, put his finger on the chantilly and licked it in a smooth manner, making Elisabeth's inside growl with hunger.  _Hunger for what, if I may ask?_

"Oh, sorry, I just received a message from my parents, they want me back home for dinner, heh, sounds weird coming from a 29 year old guy, but-"

 

"So you're 29, huh?" Elisabeth smirked, putting her laptop back into the bag and throwing the carton empty cup into the bin. 

 

"Yes, weird? I must look like I'm forty or something!" He laughed and she laughed back. 

 

"I'll find you on social media, Bryan Dechart," she called to him before exiting the café in a confident way, smiling to herself, as if she was bearing a plan. 

 

"What's your last name?"

 

"DiLaurentis, and no, I'm not some crazy blonde chick from _pretty little liars_." 

 

She certainly wasn't. Of course. 

 

 

 


	3. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisabeth has some minor issues. Nothing serious. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just take this, it's pure sin

When Elisabeth entered her house it was empty, hollow, and sometimes she asked herself if this was normal. Everyone in high school senior year was still living with their parents, except for her and maybe that  boy from the orphanage, but that's logical. She had parents, they were both alive and well, but who decided to leave her alone in Detroit and go on an adventure.

 

She never was bullied for her moms' homosexuality, but society prejudice was omnipresent, even if people didn't talk about it. It's not like everyone in school knew that her mom left Elisabeth's father when the girl was fifteen and found herself a new female partner, a flower shop worker. They were happy and that's all that mattered at the time. But sooner or later it would turn to serious daddy issues and Elisabeth was extremely afraid of that. 

 

Putting her things on the floor, she left the unfinished assignment for the next week untouched and went straight to bed. It was a single bed, with white sheets and poppies plastered all around the fabric. Her room was empty, with some photos of her dad, and then her moms' sticked to the wall. She never bothered to change how her room looked, but always managed to keep it clean. It's not like she had any visitors.

 

Elisabeth woke up sweaty, hot and, as she though on her period. However the wetness of her sheets had nothing to do with the bleeding. Her tights were as wet and when her fingers touched the source of the liquid, she gasped. A wet dream, of course. 

 

_The blonde gasped, as hands without a body touched her flat breasts, pinched her nipples, made her weak again. It's all a game, someone whispered, the voice was one of a man, but God knows who. Elisabeth trembled under the sudden pressure of a headless body on her. He was average, but it wasn't surprising. The person on top was her mind's creation, and to create something she had to base herself on things she has already witnessed._

_Praying for the man to continue touching her, she whimpered. Her voice weak, not even audible, it was a mere silenced whisper. She was sinning hard, as her hand reached to touch the man's body. As her fingers were about to touch the white skin, she felt nothing but a phantom, a spectre of something that could have been. Lost, unaware of what might happen next, she closed her eyes._

_A finger brushed her lips and demanded entrance to her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth, realizing how dirty it all was. "Please" she only heard and when she opened her eyes it was him. The man she had met yesterday, brown hair, brown eyes, the look on his face was nothing like reality - a lust filled sight, eyes filled with greed and gluttony, she could name all the deadly sins, describing only one man._

_The gateway was opened and his calloused fingers touched her teeth, the tip of her tongue and inner cheeks. "Please" he begged, his voice machine-like. It scared the shit out her.  However, she let go, let his hands run all over her body. Touching her most intimate parts, he again ordered her to open up. Her legs immediately were open wide, as was her mouth, her saliva covering his fingers, wetting them just right._

_"Good, so good" She heard her own voice say, but she no longer controlled it. Suddenly the point of view changed and she became the spectator of the scene. Before her was a God, beautiful, moonlight covering his features, naked, as if he was just created. Elisabeth was lost in the view, but once his hand touched her other-self there, she cried out, again hearing nothing but a muffled scream._

_"Do it" she heard herself say and the man's finger entered her, slightly pushing further, the other hand circling her clit with a force she has never seen before. It must have hurt, but she knew she liked the pain. being the spectator of such a scene made her wet, covering her inner tights with liquid she would despise once she woke up. She was asleep, she knew it. She could do whatever she wanted to the spectre before her, and Elisabeth followed her gut._

_Her hands brushed his now real hair, kissed his cheek, her shyness dissipating into nothing. She was long lost and would never want to wake up. She was seriously getting off the sight before her. It was disgusting, she knew it as well as she knew moral values of the current society. The girl was so close to her climax that she cried out, begging for him to go on, to never stop, ever._

_As pleasure overtook her entire being she whispered his name and her eyes were opened again._

 

"Bullshit..." She swore as she got up from her soaked bed and strolled to the small bathroom where she could take a shower and forget the disgusting fantasies about a man who was not only probably already taken, but also much older, and a complete stranger, for now. She knew nothing about him except for his name, age and his job as an actor. She haven't heard of him before, which made her stomach twist in sudden interest towards the man. "Not going to Google search him because it seems like invading his personal space."

 

Once out of the shower, the blonde noticed her phone lit up with a notification from twitter, informing her that a man named Bryan Dechart started following her. She never used twitter, it was just there because her mom had it, and she had decided to have the same app. Now she was extremely interested in checking the man's twitter.  _I'm a complete and utter mess._

She saw his photos, his publications, and the tweet that surprised her the most was the fact that he was invited to play a part in a video game, not simply the voice, but also the action.

 

Beth: Hi, Bryan, just saw your notification from hours ago, sorry for not responding earlier.

 

Bryan: Hi! It’s okay, don’t worry :) 

 

Beth: When are you going to leave for the casting you posted about?

 

Bryan: Oh, in a week I should be in Paris. Hope I get the role, it seems like a nice job.

 

Beth: I’m glad you’re happy to go there. Meanwhile I’ve been just acing my homework.

 

Bryan: You said you were 18 but you’re still in high school in Fall?

 

Beth: Yeah… It’s weird. When I was in middle school I stayed another year due to family problems. But people rarely notice that I’m older physically, I still look like a kid.

 

Bryan: Maybe, but you act more mature than anyone your age, I think it’s something you should be proud of.

 

Pride, yes, she felt it, growing like a weed, scratching her from the inside. It’s nice talking to a stranger like that, unaware of his intentions, it creates thrill and a sense of danger. _Stop. Stop. Stop talking to him, it's bad. Bad._

 

Beth: What do you feel when you’re alone? Do you feel emptiness, or do you feel serene?

 

Bryan: That’s quite a difficult question… I guess I like spending time alone as much as I like being with friends. What about you? You feel lonely?

 

***

“Always, since the very beginning, I felt solitude, but it never mattered to anyone, Bryan” she whispered into her phone, as she heard some noise from the other side of the line.

 

“I get it, but did you try making friends? Maybe that would help.” He says, his voice calm and kind.

 

“People were always afraid to come up to me, and I understand that. I’ve always had a bad vibe, as they call it. I’m always silent and—” she paused, looking at her wrists, “doesn’t matter, I’m sorry I’m bothering you with this.”

 

She imagined herself hugging him, if only for a moment. It felt right, but she stopped her mind from going further, remembering the dream she just had a few hours back.

 

“You’re not a bother, I swear, I like helping people.”

 

He was compassionate, that wasn’t even surprising.

 

“Do you want to meet up before you leave? So we could learn more about each other?” She asked, her voice trembling, as tears ran down her cheeks and fell into little puddles on her shirt.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that!” Bryan noticed it was very late, midnight, and he would soon go to sleep, even though his inner voice pushed to run through twitter little more.

 

“Alright, then text me, Bryan. I-“ she paused again, taking off her shirt and putting a new one because the other was salty and wet from unwanted tears. “I really like talking to you. And it doesn’t bother me that you’re older.”

 

“Good to hear, you thought I would be too annoying?”

 

“Never.” And she stopped the call, putting her phone away to charge on the bedside table.

 

 

 

 

 

  _I shouldn’t show my side to him, he is too good, too innocent to know what I am really like. What I dream about, all the weird thoughts I have, even though inexperienced and young. Afraid of everything, lost and, goddamit, so, so narcissistic._


End file.
